Gary In Equestria
by Rush Futurama
Summary: One of the psychotic clones of Gary from Vault 108 is teleported into Equestria. Warning: Violence and lots of Gary.


In the year 2277 within a barren desert, known as the Capital Wasteland, that used to be Washington, D.C. before the Great War, that burnt the Earth in the flames of nuclear fire.

However, it was not the end of the Human race. For when the radiation had died down slightly to a survivable level, Humans had emerged from nuclear shelters, known as vaults, that were deep underground.

Those that came to the surface, only had the wasteland to greet them.

However, they did establish small settlements here and there. But the land was a cruel, inhospitable place, filled with mutants, psychotic raiders and other monsters roaming the land. So, the survival of mankind was uncertain. For mother Earth could not provide as much as it used to in the past.

But not all vaults had sane Humans, for in some vaults horrible, inhumane scientific research was done to the residents, that took shelter in the vaults when the nuclear bombs where dropped two hundred years ago.

One such vault, was called Vault 108. A most dangerous place indeed. For within Vault 108, there was about a dozen of insane clones of a young man called Gary lived. They were Caucasian, had brown hair and wore light blue jumpsuits.

They were psychotic in nature and would kill anyone that wasn't a Gary clone like them. The scientists that cloned them and everyone else that was a non-Gary were killed by them. They would say 'Gary' in different tones of voice to indicate their mood, they did growl and laugh at times, but they mostly just said 'Gary'.

Due to the Garys very low intelligence, Vault 108 had suffered terribly from rust and disrepair over time and the placed was generally filthy. A Gary mostly ate Radroachs and cannibalize the occasional person that foolishly ventured into the vault, whom they would shoot on sight. There were also purified water reservoir tanks within the Vault for them to drink.

All of a sudden one of the Garys, that was sitting on a chair in the diner, had disappeared in a blinding flash of light, the other Garys shouted 'Gary' in alarm to the sudden disappearance of one of their fellow Garys.

"Gary?! Gary?! Gary?! Gaaaaarrryyyy?!" shouted the Garys.

The Gary appeared in the middle of a library.

"Huh? Gary?" he heard a door open behind him. "Gary?" he said curiously. He turned around and saw a small purple dragon. "Hahaha, Gary!" he said excitedly.

Gary charged at the dragon shouting 'Gary' Spike tried to defend himself by placing his arms over his head, but the Gary merely kicked him, sending him flying across the room, to smack into a book shelf, followed by it falling on top of him.

"Help me!" shouted Spike.

Gary was going to run towards the bookshelf, to finish off the non-Gary. But some sort of purple energy had lifted him off his feet, and before he knew it purple magical chains were wrapped around his body, followed by being dropped onto the ground.

"Ow! Errr, Gary?" A purple unicorn ran past him. "Rrrraha! Gary!" he shouted angrily.

"Spike, are you hurt?!" shouted the unicorn as it lifted the bookshelf off the dragon with magic. He responded by groaning in pain as blood dripped out from a wound in his leg. "I'll take you to the hospital, okay!" she shouted as her horn flashed with light.

Spike and the unicorn disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

"Gary! Gary! Gary!" shouted Gary angrily, as he struggled to break free from the magic chains wrapped around his body, but it seemed of no use.

He kept struggling none the less, until he was exhausted and fell asleep.

Gary opened his eyes to find himself strapped to a chair and wrapped in chains in the library. He saw five more Ponies and the same dragon from before, whom was now holding crutches and had several bandages wrapped around him. Rarity was standing close to him, there were some tears in her eyes as she looked at Spike.

"Rrahaha! Gary!" he shouted as he struggled to break free.

"What is it?" said Rainbow Dash in bewilderment.

Gary continued to growl and shout 'Gary' over and over again as he struggled to break free.

"It appears to be some sort of hairless ape, that mostly says 'Gary'." said Twilight.

"Why would he attack Spike?" said Rarity.

"I do believe this creature is insane, from what I gathered listening to him shout 'Gary' over and over again as he struggled to break free from the magic chains I held him in."

"Maybe, we can help him?" said Fluttershy.

"Nah, I don't think so Fluttershy." said Applejack. She took her hat off. "I feel sorry for whatever happened to drive him insane, but I think we might have to put this poor fellow down."

"Could you try alter his mind with magic?" said Pinkie Pie.

"There's no guarantee that would work. Plus mind manipulation magic is illegal." said Twilight.

"Oh."

Twilight sighed. "We could try sending him to an insane asylum. Unfortunately, he'll have to be placed into solitary confinement, due to how dangerous he is. And therefor must be watched at all times."

"That sounds best." said Applejack.

"Gary! Gary!" Twilight levitated a syringe into his arm. "Gary! … Gary! (he began to mumble in a low voice and stopped struggling) … Gary.. gar... gar... gar."

He closed his eyes, succumbing to the affects of the drug.

Gary woke up to find himself strapped to a chair, with a white straight jacket on him, within a small square white room.

"Gaaaaarrryyyy! Gary! Gary! Gary! Gary!" he shouted angrily as he struggled to break free.

Pony Doctors would visit Gary to try help him, but no matter what they tried he always shouted 'Gary' and attacked them, and had to be restrained and drugged. But none the less, they hoped one day they could cure this creature of his insanity.

**The End**


End file.
